


Our Hearts Race for Hours

by Xyriath



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy DickBabs.</p><p>Commission for Em!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hearts Race for Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mustangemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustangemi/gifts).



> Credit for dress inspiration from [this lovely drawing](http://murrmernator.tumblr.com/post/46868195664/the-first-1000-follower-giveaway-prize-for) by [murrmernator](http://murrmernator.tumblr.com/).

Dick catches sight of her again, across the room.  Between the men and their immaculately pressed suits and the women in their designer dresses, her own dress putting them all to shame.  _Everything_ about her putting them all to shame: her perfectly curled red hair, the elegant arch of her neck, her sly and clever side-smile as she eyes someone and opens her mouth for some sharp comment that will undoubtedly do the same.

 

He threads easily through the crowd, natural acrobatics and years of training putting him at her side in moments.  With a not-quite apologetic smile to Dinah and Ollie, he then turns to Babs, grinning down at her with a "Hey" as he reached out to brush a few strands of hair away from her face.  She smirks up at him, eyes full of mischief and good humor, and reaches her free hand up to lace her fingers through his own, resting their hands on her shoulder.

 

"Hi, Dick.  I was wondering where you'd gotten lost to."

 

"Clark and Lois stopped me for congratulations."  He tugs her hand up and bends down, kissing the back of it gently before glancing up at Dinah and Ollie, the former half-trying to hide a smile and the latter with a raised eyebrow.  "I hope you won't mind me stealing my fiancée for a moment."

 

Of course they don't, and Dick would have had words with them if they had.

 

Dick takes her champagne in his free hand as she wheels herself towards a pair of the doors leading out into the garden.  The two of them get a couple of sly looks from the guests moving out of the way, but Dick shakes his head and ignores them, trying not to laugh.

 

And then they're outside, breathing the fresh spring air, with the privacy that the gardens at Wayne Manor provided—and no one is going to come out and bother them, not tonight.

 

Babs's alarmed yelp turns quickly into laughing as Dick scoops her up and carries her over to the stone bench, and once they've both sat, she tucks herself under Dick's arm.  He watches her for a moment, entranced by the way her hair tumbles across her bare shoulder and his dark suit, by the way her deep blue, shimmering dress causes the perfect sky above them to look drab in comparison.  At this rate, he should be glad she hasn't said much yet, since he'd really like not to turn even more into a stupid teenager right now, but he can't bring himself to complain about _anything_ she does to him.  So he supposes that makes him even more of one, doesn't it?  He just grins.

 

She "tsks" playfully.  "Running out, are we, after Bruce threw this lovely party for us"

 

"Only for a few moments."  He steals a quick kiss at the corner of her mouth.  "Besides, he won't notice.  I think he's busy making sure Damian and Tim and Jason don't kill each other."

 

"They wouldn't."  Her incredulous tone is torn between amusement and legitimate concern.

 

"Not tonight.  Bruce and I have both threatened Jason with bodily harm if he starts anything, and Damian and I have… discussed this."

 

"Good.  I would hate to have to kill the survivor of that spat."

 

Dick just laughs, not denying that she would come out the winner in that fight.  He sneaks his hand over to take hers, resting on her thigh, and runs his thumb over her fingers, pausing at the third, at the warm silver metal, at the shape of the diamond, carefully selected after months of searching years ago and finally, _finally_ returned to where it should be.  Dick doesn't have his own on yet, not quite, but…

 

_Soon._

 

And there it is, the giddy nervousness slash anticipation that's been increasing over the past few weeks, so much that he can't focus most of the time nowadays, and if it doesn't stop soon, it's going to become so overwhelming that—

 

"We made it," comes the murmur from next to him.  Dick blinks in surprise, torn from his thoughts, and turns towards her.

 

"What?"

 

She chuckles, squeezing his hands.  "We're here.  We've made it through… through everything, through things so much worse than what could have broken us, but we're here.  Right now."

 

Dick hadn't thought that it was possible for his mouth to hurt from smiling so widely, but he's now just discovered this limitation.  "Yeah.  I… I can't believe it sometimes.  Am unbelievably _glad_ , of course, but it just blows my mind."

 

"Hey, you said you'd come back to me.  And it’s a promise I held you to, boy wonder."

 

"Yeah," he breathes, turning her hand over and tracing his fingers over her palm and up her wrist.  "And thank god you did."

 

They sit in silence for a moment, neither wanting to ruin the moment.  Dick sets her hand down again, covering it with his own, then speaks up suddenly.

 

"I wish it was tomorrow."

 

Babs just laughs.  "No you don't." 

 

He looks over, slightly indignant.  The mischief is back on her face again, but he's just a bit perturbed that she doesn't believe him.  "What's that supposed to mean?"

 

She just tilts her head, that wicked smirk just making him want to kiss it off of her.  He has no doubt that she'd just lean back teasingly if he tried, though, so he waits.  "Well, you know the tradition."

 

He just blinks.  "Wait, what?"

 

"You know.  That you're not allowed to see the bride on her wedding night.  Or spend it with her."

 

Dick's eyebrows shoot up, and his startled expression quickly turns into one with a matching grin before he leans in to press his lips to the side of her head, nuzzling at her hair.  "I guess you've got me there."

 

"Mmm."  She tilts his head in his direction, leaning into him, and lets out a sigh.  "Do you think it would be rude to leave early?"

 

Dick pauses, considering.  "Maybe.  Since it's our party."

 

"And if we came back after a bit?"

 

"…No, I don't think that would be rude at all."

 

She pulls away and turns towards him, lifting her arms expectantly.  Dick leans in with a grin before kissing her deeply, tucking one of his arms under her legs and the other behind her back, scooping her up.

 

He breaks the kiss to scout out a way back inside that avoids any inquisitive guests, but only just for a moment.  Alfred spots them, but looks away politely, something for which Dick is grateful.

 

No one else would notice, anyway.


End file.
